


The Wishful Hotel

by missjones



Series: The Captain's Temptation [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjones/pseuds/missjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Wishful Hotel, Jack indulges in holographic pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wishful Hotel

Jack trailed his finger along the man’s slender frame as they lay side by side (and fully clothed, though not for long) on the bed.

“So,” said Jack, and even he could hear how his tone dripped with lust, “just how realistic it this hologram?”

“Well,” said the other man, “the Wishful Hotel stores all the information its data banks can gather from the guest’s mind, and places it together to form the person, place, or thing that you desire. It can gain access to your conscious and unconscious thoughts regarding the object of lustfulness, and create an accurate four-dimensional physical hologram for your pleasure.”

Jack smiled. “So, very realistic then. You even seem to have his voice and tendency to chatter on to detail.”

“The Wishful Hotel has the highest modern technology in—” Jack stopped the hologram’s speech by putting a finger to his lips.

“That’s enough talking.”

Jack sat up and pushed the other man onto his back as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Then he got down on top of the other man and whispered, “Tell me your name.”

“I’m the Doctor,” he said, a perfect imitation of the Time Lord.

“Yes,” said Jack, breathing heavily just from the thought of what was soon going to be his. “Yes, you are.”

Putting one hand in the Doctor’s spiky hair and pressing the other against the mattress, Jack kissed him deeply, savoring a taste of the holographic Time Lord and feeling every nook and cranny with his tongue.

Then he moved his hands to grip the Doctor’s sides as they kissed, moved, and rubbed their groins against each other. These clothes were really becoming very bothersome, Jack decided. He kissed his way down the Doctor’s chin and neck, then undid the tie with his teeth and tongue. A neat trick, he stopped to see the Doctor’s impressed look. There wasn’t one. Ah, well, the real Doctor probably wouldn’t have been impressed either.

He threw the tie aside and ran his hands down the pinstriped suite, across the Doctor’s stomach and over his gorgeous thighs. Then he slid his hands back up a bit to cup his—

“Jack—” The moan was quiet, but it was the first time he had heard the Doctor say his name like that, the tone filled with as much lust for Jack as Jack had for him. It sent a wave of heat straight to his groin and made him hard as a rock.

“You like that, do you?” said Jack, cupping him harder and feeling the hardened reaction in his palms. He had to get those trousers off, now. No, wait. He wanted to remove those last.

So taking his time, he unlaced the Doctor’s shoes, pulled them off, pulled the socks off, tossed them aside, went back to the top and ripped open the jacket. He pulled that off, ripped open the shirt and accidently snapped off a few buttons. He threw away the shirt.

Jack saw the Doctor watching him as he reluctantly got off the bed to undress himself. He watched the hologram Time Lord’s eyes as they followed his every move, expressionless even as Jack tossed away his pants and stood completely uncovered. Jack was not in any way a shy man, and did not normally mind having people see him with no clothes on, but under the Doctor’s studying gaze he almost felt like covering himself. Almost.

“Is there anything I should know?” asked Jack as he climbed back on top and started unbuckling the Doctor’s belt. “Any sexual preferences or biological differences?”

“The biology’s basically the same when it comes to sex,” said the Doctor, now looking him straight in the eyes as Jack unzipped him, “Though it may take me longer to reach an orgasm. Actually, quite a bit longer. Think you’re up for the challenge?” He smirked cheekily.

Jack responded with a cheeky smirk of his own and yanked the Doctor’s trousers down, underwear with them, and threw them onto the floor.

Ohh, yesssss. He scanned the body before him; he had craved this for so long. He clambered onto the bed and straddled the Doctor; feeling everything as they kissed.

Jack ran his hands down the Doctor’s chest and stomach; then moved to the back and gripped his cheeks.

“Jack!” the Doctor gasped at the touch.

“Hm, like that too?”

Jack was leaning down to lick his stomach when the door suddenly opened. Jack and the hologram Doctor looked up to see the Doctor, the real Doctor, standing in the doorway. He looked shocked. Then he looked angry.

"JACK!!!"


End file.
